greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2 (Grey's Anatomy)
Season 2 began airing on Sunday, September 25, 2005, and ended on May 14 and May 15, 2006 with a three-hour finale spanning both nights. The first season had originally contained 14 episodes, representing ABC's original midseason order for the show. However, it was decided to end the season early because ABC executives wished for the show's first season to end with ABC's Desperate Housewives (which had the time slot before Grey’s Anatomy for the first two seasons). Summary Rather than condensing or throwing out plot lines, Grey’s Anatomy producers chose to end the first season with the ninth episode and save the following episodes for the second season. Episodes 10-14 were then held and broadcast as the first five episodes of Season 2. ABC ordered 22 episodes in addition to the five being carried over, bringing the total number of episodes for the second season to 27. Bring the Pain, which aired as the series' 14th episode, has been cited in series creator Shonda Rhimes' blog as having been originally intended as the first season finale. The second season focuses on Meredith and Derek's relationship, which comes to an abrupt halt when it is revealed that Derek is married to neo-natal surgeon Addison Montgomery. Izzie and Alex embark on a relationship of their own (although cut short when Izzie falls for heart patient Denny Duquette), as do Cristina Yang and Preston Burke. Doctor Bailey becomes pregnant, and more is revealed about her personal life. On some of the weeks airing after its highly-watched February 5, 2006 post-Super Bowl episode, the program attracted more viewers than its lead-in, Desperate Housewives. Once the second season ended on May 15, 2006, the show had two previously recurring actors, Sara Ramirez (Callie Torres) and Eric Dane (Mark Sloan), join the regular cast. The series' opening credit sequence was also dropped by the last half of the second season, replaced by a title card displayed at the end of the first act and credits displayed over the opening of the second act of each episode. Plots *The love triangle with Meredith, Derek and Addison. *Miranda Bailey's pregnancy. *George's new girlfriend. *Izzie and Alex's relationship. *A patient's crush on Izzie. *Cristina and Burke's relationship. Two characters, Mark Sloan and Callie Torres were recurring character and were made season regulars for season 3. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Isobel Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Recurring Cast *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Sara Ramirez as Dr. Callie Torres Episodes Joecollapsed.jpg|'Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head'|link=Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 2.02-enoughisenough.jpg|'Enough is Enough'|link=Enough is Enough 2.03-makemelosecontrol.jpg|'Make Me Lose Control'|link=Make Me Lose Control 2.04-denydenydeny.jpg|'Deny, Deny, Deny'|link=Deny, Deny, Deny BringthePain-ElevatorSurgery.jpg|'Bring the Pain'|link=Bring the Pain In2ulikeatrain.jpg|'Into You Like a Train'|link=Into You Like a Train 2.07-somethingtotalkabout.jpg|'Something to Talk About'|link=Something to Talk About 2.08-letitbe.jpg|'Let It Be'|link=Let It Be 2.09-thanksforthememories.jpg|'Thanks for the Memories'|link=Thanks for the Memories Muchtoomuch2.jpg|'Much too Much'|link=Much too Much 2.11-ownerofalonelyheart.jpg|'Owner of a Lonely Heart'|link=Owner of a Lonely Heart 2.12-grandmarunoverraindeer.jpg|'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer'|link=Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Beginthebegin2.jpg|'Begin the Begin'|link=Begin the Begin GreyAnat-10.jpg|'Tell Me Sweet Little Lies'|link=Tell Me Sweet Little Lies NurseO'Malley.jpg|'Break on Through'|link=Break on Through 2.16-itstheendoftheworld.jpg|'It's the End of the World'|link=It's the End of the World Pink mist.jpg|'As We Know It'|link=As We Know It 2.18-yesterday.jpg|'Yesterday'|link=Yesterday Whathaveidonetodeservethis.jpg|'What Have I Done to Deserve This?'|link=What Have I Done to Deserve This? 2.20-bandaidcoversbullethole.jpg|'Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole'|link=Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 2.21-superstition.jpg|'Superstition'|link=Superstition 2.22-thenameofthegame.jpg|'The Name of the Game'|link=The Name of the Game 2.23-bluesforsistersomeone.jpg|'Blues for Sister Someone'|link=Blues for Sister Someone 2.24-damagecase.jpg|'Damage Case'|link=Damage Case Cutting the LVAD.jpg|'17 Seconds'|link=17 Seconds DennyLVAD.png|'Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response'|link=Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 2.27-losingmyreligion.jpg|'Losing My Religion'|link=Losing My Religion Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy